Love
by edwardzgrl1
Summary: When Edward's old love comes back Edward is over joyed. Having divorced Bella Claire and Edward can finally be together. But with the fact that Edward wants to marry Claire upsets Bella, she doesn't want her child to have 2 mothers. Takes place after BD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Meeting**

He was tall, hansom, and his mind was full of everyone else's thoughts…..his name, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. It was my job as a member of the Volturi to bring him back with me. He turned when he heard my thoughts….I had lost my chance. He stared for a few minutes and then he came over to me. "You're Claire right?" He asked his velvety voice sounding in my ear, I nodded. "Tell Aro I have no desire to go to him, but I do wish you would stay." He said. "You already love someone." I whispered. "She is merely a week human, I long for much more." He said placing his hand on my shoulder. "I can not stay with you, I work for Aro, and I love Mark." I said wishing I could love this beautiful, gifted vampire in front of me. "Mark? Is he the blonde one?" Edward asked. I giggled remembering the first time Edward met Mark, "Yes, that's Mark." I said. "Then I suppose I am happy for you, he seems….Edward searched for the right word…..nice." He finally decided. I chuckled and looked over toward where Edward had been sitting, "Your girlfriend would appreciate it if you left me alone and went to sit with her." I said. "Who Bella, you can read her?" Edward asked. "Yes, can't you?" I asked. "No, I can't read her." Edward said. I shrugged and turned Edward around, he left me. At this time I saw his girlfriend, she was skinny, with pale skin, brown eyes, and limp brown hair….she was human, I couldn't set my standards very high.

I sat down on a bar stool and ordered a glass of water, it wasn't like I would drink it but it was better than sitting there empty handed. I watched Edward, he would occasionally look over at me, when he did his thoughts would become clearer and very explicit. "Edward, please stop it, Mark and Alec are outside." I told him silently, he was also a mind reader, but from what I got out of his thoughts he wasn't a very good one. "I'm sorry, it's very hard." Edward replied, his thoughts coming at me quickly. "You can control your self; you keep yourself under control when you're around Bella." I shoot back at him. He sighed aloud receiving a strange look from Bella. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, Bella's thoughts were hilarious. "What was that about?" Bella asked quietly, but my sensitive vampire ears picked it up as if she was right next to me. Edward eyed me and laughed, I was mad now, I grasped my cup and after a few seconds I heard a loud "POP," I had shattered my glass. "Are you okay?" the waitress asked me. "Yes, I'm fine." I said. I looked over at Edward, he was laughing, I stood up and walked over to him, I grabbed the collar of his light blue cotton shirt, I dragged him out of the restaurant, he was so dead. "Edward, you need to get a hold of your self!" I hollered, my voice rising. "Chill Claire, I was just toying with you." Edward said. "You know what; I should have Mark rip you apart." I said. "You know what I want?" Edward asked. "I don't care." I said. Edward leaded close to me, and before I could object his lips where on mine...

I pulled out of Edward's mind hoping I had given him enough information to remember me. "Claire, is that really you?" Edward asked, pushing the now vampire Bella behind him. "Yes it is really me." I said staring off into space. "But, I thought you died when the vampire dragged you away." Bella said stepping out from behind Edward. "No, Jacob saved me, it was me and him against ten highly trained vampires…..and we made it out alive." I said. "Barely," A very familiar voice sounded behind me. "Jacob, we made it out just fine." I said turning around. "You got at least twenty new bite marks and my shoulder will never fully heal." He said. "It's fine." I said turning back around. "So Claire, I didn't expect you to come back here." Edward said shifting his

weight from one foot to the other. "This is the only place I felt safe." I admitted looking at the grass. "Claire, you don't need to be ashamed." Edward said taking my face in his hands. "Are you and Bella married?" I asked not using words, I didn't want Bella to know about Edward and me. "No, I needed to change her thought." Edward whispered in my ear. "But you were, I can tell that from her memory." I said silently. "Yes, but I still love you." Edward said. "And I still love you." I said, looking up into Edward's golden eyes. "I need to cry." I said sounding stupid. "That's impossible." Edward laughed. "I still wish." I said. "All of us do Claire…..all of us do." Edward said pulling me close to his chest. "Is this going to turn into to some mushy-gushy junk?" Bella asked her eyes on me. I sighed and stepped away from my lover, our true reunion would happen later. "Let's go inside, Alice is starting to wonder why you and Bella are still outside." I said smiling. "You do know that is against the rules now, I'm not even allowed to read Carlisle's." Edward said. "What ever, I'll do what I please, I always have." I joked. "Yes, you always have…..I think that's why I like you." Edward said wrapping an arm around my slender waist.

**EPOV:**

She was standing behind me, her whole intent was to sneak up on my and take me away, I bet she was pretty, and tall one of Aro's prized girls, but I refused to fall for her. I stayed turned toward Bella, "Don't look at her." I told myself. Her thoughts took a drastic turn, I knew this girl. I turned and saw her, she was Alice's height, blonde, one of the most beautiful girls I had seen, I wanted her…..and I knew her, it was Mary, or Claire, I needed to go ask her. "I'll be right back." I said to Bella and then I got up and walked over to this girl. "You're Claire right?" I asked, it was a stupid question but I needed to know. Claire nodded. "Tell Aro I have no desire to go to him, but I do wish you would stay." I whispered in her ear. This girl, Claire, I had loved her, and I still loved her…..Bella was just there to ease the pain. "You already love someone." Claire whispered back. "She is merely a weak human, I long for much more." I said placing my hand on Claire's shoulder. "I can not stay with you, I work for Aro, and I love Mark." Claire said, why did she have to love Mark…..he was a foul creature, the one who tried to kill me. "Mark? Is he the blonde one?" I asked trying to make is seam like I had forgotten him…..the one who stole my Claire away from me. She giggled forcing the memory of the first time I met Mark into my head, "Yes, that's Mark." Claire said. "Then I suppose I am happy for you, he seems….I searched for the right word…..nice." I finally decided, lying. Claire chuckled and looked over toward where I had been sitting, "Your girlfriend would appreciate it if you left me alone and went to sit with her." Claire said, how did she know this. "Who Bella, you can read her?" I asked. "Yes, can't you?" Claire asked. "No, I can't read her." I said frustrated. Claire shrugged and turned me around, I left her, but only because, I couldn't figure out how she was that powerful, and I felt like I could go with her any where….but I couldn't trust her, she worked for him.

I watched as Claire took a seat on a bar stool, she ordered a glass of water. I tried to concentrate on what Bella was saying, but it was hard when I could feel Claire's eyes on me. I would occasionally look over at her, but when I did my thoughts would become clearer and very explicit. "Edward, please stop it, Mark and Alec are outside." Claire told me silently, she had finally figured out that I was also a mind reader, I just wasn't as good as her "I'm sorry, it's very hard." I replied,. "You can control your self; you keep yourself under control when you're around Bella." Claire shoot back at me. I sighed aloud receiving a strange look from Bella. Claire burst out laughing; I wish I had known why. "What was that about?" Bella asked quietly, but I bet Claire could hear due to her sensitive vampire ears. I hoped I wasn't making her mad….I guess I was because a few seconds later I heard a loud "POP," Claire had shattered her glass. "Are you okay?" the waitress asked her. "Yes, I'm fine." She replied sharply. Claire looked over at me, I was laughing, she stood up and walked over to me, she grabbed the collar of my light blue

cotton shirt, Claire dragged me out of the restaurant, I was so dead. "Edward, you need to get a hold of your self!" She hollered, her voice rising. "Chill Claire, I was just toying with you." I said hoping that would clam her down. "You know what; I should have Mark rip you apart." Claire said. And I agreed with her, I was being a very mean creature. "You know what I want?" I asked hoping she would be curious. "I don't care." Claire said much to my disappointment. I leaded close to her not caring what would happen to me for doing this, and before Claire could object my lips met hers.

She pulled out of my mind, this was her, and I had known it…..I just hadn't believed, I thought she was dead. "Claire, is that really you?" I asked cautiously, I pushing the now vampire, Bella behind me, if this was Claire she had probably changed. "Yes it is really me." She said staring off into space. "But, I thought you died when the vampire dragged you away." Bella said stepping out from behind me. "No, Jacob saved me, it was me and him against ten highly trained vampires…..and we made it out alive." Claire said. "Barely," A sounded behind her, even thought I knew it was Jacob I wanted to pull her behind me and protect her, this girl….the girl that I had loved. "Jacob, we made it out just fine." Claire said turning around. "You got at least twenty new bite marks and my shoulder will never fully heal." He said. "It's fine." Claire said turning back around. She had new bite marks…..I felt the urge to hunt down and kill every single vampire that had given her one, I tried to clam my self down so that I could talk to her, "So Claire, I didn't expect you to come back here." I said shifting my weight from one foot to the other, still trying to calm my self down. "This is the only place I felt safe." She admitted looking at the grass. "Claire, you don't need to be ashamed." I said taking her soft, perfect face in my hands. "Are you and Bella married?" Claire asked not using words, her thoughts were so innocent, she still loved me. "No, I needed to change her though." I whispered in my ear, there was no need to use thoughts. "But you were, I can tell that from her memory." Claire said silently. "Yes, but I still love you." I said, happy that she had been searching through my thoughts….I knew that was silly, but I did love her. "And I still love you." Claire said, looking up into my golden eyes. "I need to cry." Claire said sounding like a child….she was so weak, so venerable. "That's impossible." I laughed. "I still wish." Claire said. "All of us do Claire…..all of us do." I said pulling her close to my chest. "Is this going to turn into to some mushy-gushy junk?" Bella asked her eyes on Claire, I felt like ripping her apart, but I refrained myself. Claire sighed and stepped away from me, our true reunion would happen later. "Let's go inside, Alice is starting to wonder why you and Bella are still outside." Claire said smiling. "You do know that is against the rules now, I'm not even allowed to read Carlisle's." I said, this rule would take Claire a long time to get used to. "What ever, I'll do what I please, I always have." Claire joked. "Yes, you always have…..I think that's why I like you." I said wrapping an arm around her slender waist; she was so much like Rosalie.


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV**

**Chapter 2:**

**Arrival**

We stood on the front porch for a minute, it was winter in Forks and any normal person would have rushed inside….I didn't even feel the cold. "I'm so glad you came back." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him, he was all mine. I moved my hand up so that my hand caressed his cheek, my thumb behind his ear; I leaned in and kissed him, his lips where still as soft as I had remembered. We kissed for a few minutes, Edward's hand on the small of my back, suddenly his kisses became more forceful, he moved closer to me. I didn't pull away; I knew it wouldn't turn into anything…..not with Bella and Jake here with us. I felt Edward tongue trace my lower lip, I let my touch his, bad idea. His tongue met mine, it tasted like blood….I had hunted but my self control was still not very good, and the taste was _very_ welcome. "Okay, I think it's time to go inside." Bella said. I pulled away, Edward kissed my neck gently, but he did lead me toward the door, it was time to get reacquainted with his family. Esme was standing over Alice who shared a chair with Rose….they were in front of a computer, Emmett was in front of the TV, he was watching football, and then there was Jasper….he stood in front of the windows that made up the Cullen's back wall, he was watching the creek. "Everyone, we have a guest." Edward said pulling me close to him, he wrapped his arms around my waist; I turned so I could face everyone. Esme was the first to see me, "Claire, how nice to see you again." She exclaimed. "Nice to see you again, Esme," I said giving her a one armed hug. At the mention of my name Rosalie had turned and she was now waiting for her hug, "Claire, I missed you so much…..never leave again." She said. I smiled and also gave her a one armed hug, next was Alice and then Emmett, but Jasper never came over. "Jazz, why don't you say hello to Claire," Alice asked, placing her hand between his shoulder blades. "I'd rather not," Jasper replied. "Just because she was the one vampire you couldn't take down doesn't mean you have to hate her." Alice said. "It's not that I couldn't defeat her, it's that after everyone figured it out they all called me weak." Jasper replied. "I'm so sorry Jasper, I never meant for that to happen, at the time I worked for the Volturi, it was my job to take down those who were not following the rules…..and that was you." I said quickly. "Well at least you apologized." Jasper said and then he left the room. "You'll have to excuse him Claire, he doesn't take failure very well." Esme said. "It's okay, I'm used to it." I replied after a few minutes. Esme sighed and turned away from Edward and me, she went back to what she was doing before I had walked in. "Edward, maybe we should go upstairs, and leave Esme to her work." I whispered. Edward nodded and kissed the top of my head, "I love you." He whispered back then he lead me up the stairs. We walked down the hall, past Emmett and Rosalie's room and up the second flight of stairs. We entered Edward's room; Alice was sitting on a bed, something that hadn't been there the last time I was here. "Alice, could you kindly leave?" Edward asked her. "Of course," Alice said hopping off of the bed. She came over to me stood on her tip toes and whispered in my ear, "I left you something for later, you can ask Rose for help…Edward's future is set, and I'm positive you won't object." Alice said and then she left. I looked up at Edward who smiled down at me; I let out a content sigh and leaned against his muscular arm. "Edward how long where you and Bella…together?" I asked casually. "For about two years." Edward said. "Oh, I'm sorry it didn't work out." I said not meaning it at all. Edward chuckled as he read my thoughts…"Your mind is very interesting." He said leading me down the stairs.

On our way down I could hear music but I could also smell something…human blood. "Edward what is that?" I asked afraid to go any further. "Claire what you smell is Nessie…Bella and I had a child together." Edward said. I looked up at him, "What!" I hissed. "I meant to tell you outside, I just forgot…sorry." Edward said, his honey colored eyes boring into mine. "I need to hunt." I said as we continued down the stairs. "Claire your eyes are golden, you can't possibly be thirsty." Edward said. "Yes well now that I have to worry about a human…" I trailed off; in front of me was a blonde girl that looked almost thirteen. "Edward is that her?" I asked. "Yes, and she isn't full human, I am her father." Edward said. "Dad, is this Claire?" The girl asked her voice sing-song like. "Yes, Nessie this is Claire." Edward replied. "My father plans to make you my step mom." Nessie said coming over to me. I held my breath and nodded, there was no way I could breathe in around this girl…not yet at least. "Nessie lets step back from Claire a little, do remember she can smell the blood in you." Edward said gently. Nessie nodded and stepped back a few paces. "Thank you very much, and I had no idea that he planned to make me your step mom…that would be fun." I said now that I was able to breathe. "Nessie Claire and I are going to go hunting…would you like to come too?" Edward asked. "Yes please, I've heard you're a great hunter." Nessie said turning to me. I smiled and headed toward the front door, Edward and Nessie followed close behind.

**EPOV**

**Chapter 2:**

We stood on the front porch for a minute, it was winter in Forks and any normal person would have rushed inside….I didn't even feel the cold. "I'm so glad you came back." I whispered in Claire's ear. She smiled up at me and that made me please, she was all mine. She moved her hand up so that it caressed my cheek, her thumb behind my ear; she leaned in and kissed me, her lips where still as soft as I had remembered, and I wanted more, but I had to keep myself in line. We kissed for a few minutes, my hand on the small of Claire's back, I began to kiss her more forceful, pulling her closer to me, I knew it was a crazy idea, but I wanted her. She didn't pull away; I think we both knew it wouldn't turn into anything…..not with Bella and Jake here with us. I let my tongue trace her lower lip it tasted of wax and some kind of artificial apple stuff, she let her touch mine it tingled on contact and I am embarrassed to admit I liked it, but it was a bad idea. My tongue tasted of blood because of the fact that I had just been out hunting….I should have noticed that though Claire's eyes where gold she didn't have as much self control as everyone else in my family. "Okay, I think it's time to go inside." Bella said. Claire pulled away, but me being only a mere man in the presence of a goddess I began to kiss her neck…gently…passionately, but none the less I lead her toward the door, it was time to get my beautiful goddess, Claire, reacquainted with my family. As we walked into the room I was wary and knew that one family member in particular might be slightly hostile…I was on high alert. Esme was standing over Alice who shared a chair with Rose….they were in front of a computer, Emmett was in front of the TV, he was watching football, and then there was Jasper….he stood in front of the windows that made up the our back wall, he was watching the creek. "Everyone, we have a guest." I said pulling Claire close to my chest her warmth felt good, I wrapped my arms around her waist not wanting her to leave me; she turned so that it would be possible for her to face everyone. Esme was the first to see her and I was pleased at how friendly she was, "Claire, how nice to see you again." She exclaimed. "Nice to see you again, Esme," Claire said giving her a one armed hug. At the mention of her name Rosalie had turned and she was now waiting for her hug, "Claire, I missed you so much…..never leave again." She said, I knew that Rosalie would have my back and I was overjoyed that Claire would still have Rosalie. Claire smiled and also gave her a one armed hug, next was Alice and then Emmett, but Jasper never came over, I let out a low snarl but Alice, probably knowing that I had a few harsh words to say to Jasper stepped in. "Jazz, why don't you say hello to Claire," Alice asked, placing her hand between his shoulder blades. "I'd rather not," Jasper replied. "Just because she was the one vampire you couldn't take down doesn't mean you have to hate her." Alice said. "It's not that I couldn't defeat her, it's that after everyone figured it out they all called me weak." Jasper replied; he sounded so childish. I felt Claire press closer to me before she began to talk, her velvety comforting. "I'm so sorry Jasper, I never meant for that to happen, at the time I worked for the Volturi, it was my job to take down those who were not following the rules…..and that was you." Claire said quickly. "Well at least you apologized." Jasper said and then he left the room. "You'll have to excuse him Claire; he doesn't take failure very well." Esme said. "It's okay, I'm used to it." Claire replied after a few minutes and I hated Jasper for making her feel that way, so sad and alone in the world. Esme sighed and turned away from Claire and me, she went back to what she was doing before we had walked in. "Edward, maybe we should go upstairs, and leave Esme to her work." Claire whispered. I nodded and kissed the top of her head, "I love you." I whispered then I lead her up the stairs, she was still at my side. We walked down the hall, past Emmett and Rosalie's room and up the second flight of stairs. We entered my room; Alice was sitting on a bed, something that hadn't been there the last time Claire was here. I stood still for a second and listened to her thoughts on this, apparently Claire didn't find the bed out of place at all "Alice, could you kindly leave?" I asked her. "Of course," Alice said hopping off of the bed. She came over to Claire stood on her tip toes and whispered something in Claire's ear, I couldn't hear and that frustrated me, I formed a fist with one hand digging my nails into my flesh. Alice finished and then she left. Claire looked up at me I smiled down at her happy just to have her safe with me; she let out a content sigh and leaned against my arm. "Edward how long where you and Bella…together?" Claire asked casually, trying to hide that fact that she was jealous. "For about two years." I said bluntly not really wanting to talk about it. "Oh, I'm sorry it didn't work out." Claire said and I could tell that she had not meant it in the least. I chuckled as I read Claire's thoughts…"Your mind is very interesting." I said leading her down the stairs.

On our way down I could hear music Renesmee must have been back. "Edward what is that?" Claire asked, stopping…it had never crossed my mind that she would have been able to smell the blood that coursed through Nessie's veins. "Claire what you smell is Nessie…Bella and I had a child together." I said, wishing I hadn't had to tell her that. She looked up at me her eyes filled with confusion, hurt betrayal, "What!" she hissed. "I meant to tell you outside, I just forgot…sorry." I said, my honey colored eyes boring into hers, I felt horrible. "I need to hunt." Claire said as we continued down the stairs. "Claire your eyes are golden, you can't possibly be thirsty." I said, regretting it the moment it came out of my mouth, I had to remember that though she was beautiful Claire's self restraint wasn't as good as mine . "Yes well now that I have to worry about a human…" she trailed off; as Renesmee appeared in front of us. "Edward is that her?" Claire asked, a sense of wonder and aw in her voice. "Yes, and she isn't full human, I am her father." I said. "Dad, is this Claire?" Nessie asked her voice sing-song like. "Yes, Nessie this is Claire." I replied, a smile spreading across my face glad I could finally introduce the two. "My father plans to make you my step mom." Nessie said coming over to us. I cursed Nessie silently, one for giving away my secret and two for coming so close. Claire held her breath and nodded, there was no way she could breathe in around my daughter…not yet at least. "Nessie lets step back from Claire a little, do remember she can smell the blood in you." I said gently. Nessie nodded and stepped back a few paces. "Thank you very much, and I had no idea that he planned to make me your step mom…that would be fun." Claire said taking in a sharp breathe. "Nessie Claire and I are going to go hunting…would you like to come too?" I asked. "Yes please, I've heard you're a great hunter." Nessie said turning to Claire. Claire smiled and headed toward the front door, Nessie and I followed close behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**CPOV**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Hunt**

After we were outside I took off my shoes, something I did before I hunted. I stood still my eyes closed concentrating on the sounds and smells of the forest around me, I caught the sent of a deer and began to walk forward, my eyes open now. I followed close behind the deer very aware that Edward and Nessie were still behind me…watching. I caught up with the deer quickly and with out much effort at all pushed off of the squishy forest floor and onto its back. I bit down hard on the soft flesh of its neck, I felt the blood run over my tongue…I drank until the animal was completely drain then I stood up and walked over to Edward. "Are you okay now?" He asked eyeing me. "I think so." I replied as I walked over to the spot I had left my shoes. "Dad, Nessie started, I want to learn to hunt like her." "Hunting skills are something you are born with, it's not something you learn…Claire has always been an amazing hunter…much better than myself." Edward said. "If she wants I can teacher her a few things." I said coming up behind Edward. "Would you?" Nessie asked a smile spreading across her face. "Sure, if you want." I said. Nessie nodded and looked up at Edward, "Nessie…why don't you go to the reservation, Jake is here and I bet he can take you back with him." Edward said. Renesmee's eyes lit up, she nodded quickly and then ran off. "Is she who Jacob imprinted on?" I asked, curious. "Yes, she enjoys his company greatly, I just hope that when she is old enough she will be ready for what must come." Edward said a far away look in his eyes. "Edward, does my being here upset Bella?" I asked as we made our way back to the main house. "Maybe a little, she doesn't like you very much." Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist. "Is it because she doesn't want me to be Nessie's mom?" I asked afraid of his answer. "Yes, that is it…she wants her child to have one mom…not two." Edward said. I closed my eyes and stopped for a second, "Claire are you alright?" Edward asked his velvety voice lased with concern. "I'm fine, it's just I thought she was over you…I was very wrong." I said as I began moving again. "Claire, what she feels isn't important…I don't love her," Edward said, he was mad now. "I'm sorry, I just…I don't know what I was thinking.' I said dropping the subject. Edward let out a sigh as we walked in the front door, Nessie and Jake where on there way out and as they passed Edward gave Jacob a stern look. "Don't worry; I'll have her home by ten." Jake said and then walked out.

"Edward, where are Rose and Em?" I asked. "In there room," Edward replied bluntly. "Oh, well I'm going to tell Rose that I might go hunting again tomorrow if she wants to come along." I said and then walked up the stairs. I knocked lightly, the door swung open, inside it was dark the curtain pulled shut soft music played over a top of the line stereo system, and on the bed completely unclothed was Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie had Emmett pinned up against the wall behind their bed, her legs wrapped around his waist, Emmett was kissing her neck, running his hands up and down her back. I cleared my throat and stepped farther into the room, neither of them moved. I stepped forward and gently tapped Rose on her bare shoulder, she spun around and looked at me, shock in her eyes, "Claire," was all she said as she tried to pull the thin sheet over her and Em, too late…I had already seen to much. "I just thought I would let you know I'm going hunting tomorrow if you want to come; now you two can go back to whatever it is you two want to go back to." I chuckled as I left the room. I heard Emmett growl, but he didn't move, he remembered he had no clothes on. I quickly made my way down the stairs and ran to Edward, who wrapped me in his arms, a concerned look on his face, "What happened?" He asked gently. "Emmett is going to come and get me." I cried pretending to be scared. "Well when Em comes down I'll ask him why he wants to get you, if he's got a good reason…well then I can't stop him." Edward joked already knowing what I had done. I sighed and leaned up against his chest, we waited for Emmett to come down, he never did.

**EPOV**

**Chapter 3:**

After we were outside Clairetook off her shoes, something she has done before she hunts for as long as I have know her. She stood; eyes closed concentrating she looked peaceful, content. She caught the sent of a deer that was pacing through and began to walk forward, her eyes open now. She followed close behind the deer probably still aware that Nessie and I were still behind her…watching. She caught up with the deer quickly and with out much effort at all pushed off of the squishy forest floor and onto its back. I watched as she bit into the animals flesh, watched as she drank, she was lethal…I could hardly imagine the time she hunted people. I shuddered. Claire stood up and walked over to me. "Are you okay now?" I asked eyeing her. "I think so." She replied, walking over to the spot she had left her shoes. "Dad, Nessie started, I want to learn to hunt like her." "Hunting skills are something you are born with, it's not something you learn…Claire has always been an amazing hunter…much better than myself." I said. "If she wants I can teacher her a few things." Claire said coming up behind us. I winced not knowing if it was I good idea or not. "Would you?" Nessie asked a smile spreading across her face. "Sure, if you want." Claire said, eyeing me. Nessie nodded and looked up at me, "Nessie…why don't you go to the reservation, Jake is here and I bet he can take you back with him." I said, wanting some alone time with Claire. Renesmee's eyes lit up, she nodded quickly and then ran off. "Is she who Jacob imprinted on?" Claire asked her tone curious. "Yes, she enjoys his company greatly, I just hope that when she is old enough she will be ready for what must come." I said hoping it would never come to that. "Edward, does my being here upset Bella?" Claire asked as we made our way back to the main house, this upset me…how dare Bella make Claire feel like this. "Maybe a little, she doesn't like you very much." I said wrapping my arm around her waist, I didn't want her disappearing. "Is it because she doesn't want me to be Nessie's mom?" Claire asked, I could tell she was afraid of my answer. "Yes, that is it…she wants her child to have one mom…not two." I said. Claire closed her eyes and stopped for a second, "Claire are you alright?" I asked so concerned for her, why must she go through all this pain again. "I'm fine, it's just I thought she was over you…I was very wrong." Claire said as we began moving again. "Claire, what she feels isn't important…I don't love her," I said, I was mad now, no not mad furious…after everything that Claire has done for Bella. "I'm sorry, I just…I don't know what I was thinking." Claire said dropping the subject. I hated the way my beautiful goddess was so scared to upset me…it hurt. I let out a sigh as we walked in the front door, Nessie and Jake where on there way out and as they passed I gave Jacob a stern look letting him know I wanted Nessie home by ten. "Don't worry; I'll have her home by ten." Jake said and then walked out.

"Edward, where are Rose and Em?" Claire asked her liquid gold eyes wide. "In there room," I replied bluntly. "Oh, well I'm going to tell Rose that I might go hunting again tomorrow if she wants to come along." Claire said and then walked up the stairs. I wished she hadn't, Claire was not used to the fact that when Carlisle and Esme where gone that Rose and Em had a little bit of fun. I could hear Claire's quiet even breaths mixed with the moans and heavy breathing of Rosalie and Emmett. I heard Emmett growl, and It was all I could do to stay put. I had to remember that Claire was strong, matching me in speed and Emmet in strength. Claire bounded down the stairs and ran to me; I wrapped her in my arms, I wanted nothing more than for her to stay this way for ever, for her to need me like this…"What happened?" I asked gently. "Emmett is going to come and get me." Claire cried pretending to be scared. "Well when Em comes down I'll ask him why he wants to get you, if he's got a good reason…well then I can't stop him." I joked already knowing what she had done, and if Emmet did some there was no way he was getting her. She sighed and leaned up against my chest, we waited for Emmett to come down, he never did.


	4. Chapter 4

**CPOV**

**Chapter 4:**

**Love**

The rest of the day went nicely, I fought Emmett…won, and Jazz…I won that one too. Alice rolled her eyes as Jasper asked for a rematch knowing he was just going to lose again. "Are you that ready to lose?" I asked as I crouched into attack position. Jasper shrugged off my question as he lunged at me; I quickly moved out of the way…he fell to he ground where seconds ago I had been standing. "You are too slow Jazz," I said as I flew through the air landing on his back. Jasper growled but excepted defeat, a few minutes later Alice and he disappeared inside. Edward began to shake, his whole body twitching fiercely as if he was having a seizure. I ran over to him throwing my arms around his waits, "Edward what's wrong?" I asked trying to stay calm. "She told you." Was all Edward said. I looked up at him; I had no clue what he was talking about. "What?" I simply asked, his shaking was going down. "She told you what she saw; she thought you would look for it, that you would concentrate on that…so Jasper could win." Edward said, he was now standing statue still. "Oh, about tonight." I said now understanding. Edward nodded, "I knew even if she told you wouldn't look, you're not like that, but to think that she thought she could trick you…that upsets me." Edward replied holding my close to him. "It's almost ten; Edward said after a minute of silence, I want to be there when Jake brings Nessie back." I nodded and we walked hand in hand back to the house.

Just as Jacob had said Nessie was back at exactly ten, she was fed and now extremely tired, "I'm going to just sleep on the couch tonight." She yawned crawling onto the Cullen's big white couch. I giggled at Jacob's expression, one of shock, "Don't worry…I'll put pillows down." I whispered in his ear before he left. Edward shut the door behind Jake and then turned to me..."The thing Alice left for you, go put it on…call me when you're ready." He said his eyes ablaze. I nodded and made my way up the stairs; I found what I was looking for on top of his dresser. It was a corset and thong set. I quickly took my clothes off and slipped on the thong, it barley covered. I laced the corset as tight as I could by myself, after that I called Rosalie. She appeared in the door way, "You called," She said moving over to me. I nodded, but she was already tightening the cord…no need to talk. Once she was done she left silently, it was time to call Edward.

Edward appeared in the door way seconds later; his shirt was already off, the marble hard skin of his chest exposed. He smiled and moved over to me, I froze. He ran his hands down my sides; I turned so I was facing him. His lips met mine with just as much passion as they had this morning, Edward placed his hands on the small of my back, he moved us to the bed.

The next morning sun trickled through the large glass windows that covered the back wall of Edward's room, I was completely naked, so was he, our bodies sparkled, I turn toward him and sighed, "Did you have a good night?" I asked. "Yes, very…pleasant." He sighed. I laughed and tried to get up; he locked his arms around my waist. "Edward Jasper is coming up the stairs and I would really prefer him not to see me this way." I said gently removing his arms. Edward let out a low growl but let me go anyway. "Thank you," I said silently. Edward nodded, and then looked around, "You have no clothes." He stated getting up and walking over to his dresser. I let out a sigh, I guess that means shopping with Alice," I sighed as if that was a bad thing. "Here, you can wear this for now." Edward said throwing me one of his t-shirts, I flicked my hand out and caught it easily, thank goodness my bra and under wear where clean, so I could wear those again. "You've never worn this." I observed pulling the tags off. "Yea and does that bother you?" He asked flashing me his crooked smile. "Just a little, because it won't smell like you," I said staring at the floor as I spoke. Edward chuckled and took the shirt back; he slipped it on, wore it for a few minute then took it off handing it back to me, "There, now it does." I laughed as I slipped it on taking in his sent. He looked at me, and then turned away; he began digging through his closet. Finally he emerged, fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a light brown sweater, he looked amazing. "You two ready?" Jasper asked, Alice at his side. "Ready for what?" I asked. "For a mind reader you're very slow." Jasper said. I watched as Edward moved into a protective stance beside me, a snarl slipped from between his clenched teeth. "Edward, its okay…he was just joking." I said gently running my finger tips over his cheek bone. He stood up, wrapping one arm around my waist, I quickly searched thought Jasper's mind trying to find out what he had asked us about, once I found it I quickly pulled put…not wanting to see anymore…I really didn't need to see what Alice and he had done after going inside. "Jasper I'm not really up to baseball today." I said biting my bottom lip. Jasper glared but eventually turned away, "have it your way," He said dismissively. I let a snarl rip through my closed lips. "Claire, don't waste your breath." Edward said turning toward me. I nodded but a fierce tremor ran down my spin. "Claire, please calm down," Edward said gently placing a hand on my shoulder his golden eyes boring into mine. "Sorry Edward, but you don't hear him like I do…he doesn't like me." I said simply. "Claire that doesn't matter, I love you and he would never hurt you…ever." Edward reassured me giving my shoulder a light squeeze before letting me go. "Maybe I'll borrow something of Rosalie's." I said quickly changing the subject. "Okay," Edward said as I walked out of the room. I made my way down the hall toward Rose's room; I knocked on the door twice and got no answer. I pushed the door open and once I realized that no one was in there I walked over to the closet and pulled the door open. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a grey silk halter top. I also grabbed on of Rosalie's push up bras and a nude colored thong. Once I was dressed I made sure that I fixed everything exactly the way Rose had it and then shut the door lightly behind me. I walked back to Edward's room, he was waiting for me.

**EPOV**

**Chapter 4:**

The rest of the day went nicely, Claire fought Emmett…won, and Jazz…she won that one too. Alice rolled her eyes as Jasper asked for a rematch knowing he was just going to lose again. "Are you that ready to lose?" Claire asked a bit cocky as she crouched into attack position. I didn't like that fact that she didn't mind the fact that if Jasper won he would rip her through out. Jasper shrugged off her question as he lunged at her; Claire quickly moved out of the way…he fell to he ground where seconds ago she had been standing. I let the breath that I had been holding go…I did not want _my _Claire fighting, it just wasn't right. "You are too slow Jazz," Claire said as she flew through the air landing on his back. Jasper growled but excepted defeat, a few minutes later Alice and he disappeared inside. I read what Alice had been thinking, I was furious, she had wanted the secret she had shared with Claire earlier to effect her fighting…thank God it didn't. I began to shake, my whole body twitching fiercely as if I was having a seizure. Claire ran over to me throwing her slender arms around my waits, panic in her eyes "Edward what's wrong?" Claire asked trying to stay calm. "She told you." was all I said. Claire looked up at me; she had no clue what I was talking about. "What?" Claire simply asked, my shaking was going down, thanks to Claire. She was my own personal piece of heaven, always trying to keep me in line yet so beautiful, so fragile. "She told you what she saw; she thought you would look for it, that you would concentrate on that…so Jasper could win." I said, now standing statue still. "Oh, about tonight," Claire said now understanding. I nodded, "I knew even if she told you wouldn't look, you're not like that, but to think that she thought she could trick you…that upsets me." I replied holding Claire close to me, not wanting to ever have to let go. "It's almost ten; I said after a minute of silence, I want to be there when Jake brings Nessie back." Claire nodded and we walked hand in hand back to the house.

Just as Jacob had said Nessie was back at exactly ten, she was fed and now extremely tired, "I'm going to just sleep on the couch tonight." She yawned crawling onto the Cullen's big white couch. Claire giggled at Jacob's expression, one of shock, "Don't worry…I'll put pillows down." She whispered in his ear before he left. I hated this, how close she was to him, but I would have to deal with it. I knew it was selfish of me to want her all to myself to wish that she had no one but me to run to when she was upset, but it wasn't like that. It had been my fault that Claire and Jacob where as close as they were, if I had gone after her when the newborns had taken her instead of Jacob none of this would be the way it was. Claire would still find Jake repulsive; she would run from him not to him. Instead she longed for him; wished he was with her so they could talk, remember…that infuriated me. I shut the door behind Jake and then turned to Claire..."The thing Alice left for you, go put it on…call me when you're ready." I said. She nodded and made her way up the stairs. I stayed there for awhile watching my daughter sleep, wondering if Claire would make a good mother, I had no dough in my mind. Nessie already liked her. I heard Claire call me. I dashed up the stairs stripping my shirt off as I went

I saw her, looking even better in what Rose had picked out than I though she would. Her soft round butt was exposed, thanks to the thong she was wearing being too small. I smiled and moved over to her, Claire froze. I ran my hands down her sides; eyeing her breast that looked as if they where going to fall out of her tight corset any minute. Claire turned so she was facing me. My lips met her with just as much passion as they had this morning; I placed my hands on the small of Claire's back, moving us to the bed.

The next morning sun trickled through the large glass windows that covered the back wall of my room, Claire was completely naked, so was I, our bodies sparkled and I loved how Claire felt, so soft and warm against me, she turn toward me and sighed, "Did you have a good night?" she asked. "Yes, very…pleasant." I sighed, recalling what went on. Claire laughed and tried to get up; I would not have that, I locked my arms around her waist. "Edward Jasper is coming up the stairs and I would really prefer him not to see me this way." Claire said gently removing my arms. I wouldn't of let her but the though of Jasper seeing my Claire naked bugged me. I let out a low growl, letting her go. "Thank you," She said silently. I nodded, and then looked around, "You have no clothes." I stated getting up and walking over to my dresser. Claire let out a sigh, "I guess that means shopping with Alice," she was so absurd. "Here, you can wear this for now." I said throwing her one of my t-shirts, Claire flicked her hand out and caught it easily. "You've never worn this." Claire observed pulling the tags off. "Yea and does that bother you?" I asked flashing her my crooked smile. "Just a little, because it won't smell like you," Claire said staring at the floor as she spoke. I was a bit upset that she was embarrassed by this but none the less I laughed, took the shirt and slipped it on. After wearing it for a few minutes I took it off and handed it back, "There now it does." Claire laughed, putting in on, taking in my sent. I looked at me taken aback by how even in my over large shirt she looked absolutely gorgeous, I then turned away; beginning to dig through his closet. I decided to wear something simple, I dressed in a pair of jeans and a light brown sweater. As I walked out into the room again Claire stared, her eyes trailing over my entire body, she smiled. "You two ready?" Jasper asked, Alice at his side. "Ready for what?" Claire asked as if she didn't already know. "For a mind reader you're very slow." Jasper said. I moved into a protective stance beside Claire, a snarl slipped from between my clenched teeth. Jasper had no right, I didn't care if he was just joking maybe Claire hadn't wanted to got through his mind. There where times when I felt sorry for her, having to hear every thought someone has had just by invading their mind. "Edward, its okay…he was just joking." Claire said gently running her finger tips over my cheek bone. I silently cursed her for knowing my week spot. I stood up, wrapping one arm around Claire's waist not wanting her far. "Jasper I'm not really up to baseball today." Claire said biting my bottom lip. Jasper glared but eventually turned away, "have it your way," He said dismissively. I couldn't help myself I let myself invade Claire's mind, seeing what she had planed I pulled out. Claire let a snarl rip through her closed lips and I wondered if it was because she knew. "Claire, don't waste your breath." I said turning toward her. She nodded but a fierce tremor ran down her spin, there was more there than just that I had looked…come to think of it I don't even think that is what brought this one. "Claire, please calm down," I said gently placing a hand on her soft shoulder my golden eyes looking into hers. "Sorry Edward, but you don't hear him like I do…he doesn't like me." Claire said simply. "Claire that doesn't matter, I love you and he would never hurt you…ever." I reassured her giving her shoulder a light squeeze before letting me go. How dare he, she had done nothing to him, Claire could not help that fact that she was stronger than most female vampires. "Maybe I'll borrow something of Rosalie's." Claire said quickly changing the subject. "Okay," I said watching her walk out of the room, I could only imagine what she would come back wearing. I stood there listening to Jasper's thoughts, none of them really made much sense, a few minutes later he walked out leaving me alone in my room. Claire came back a few minutes later, she was wearing an outfit I had never seen Rosalie in it was a pair of skinny jeans and a grey silk halter top. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her honey blonde hair was done up in a messy bun, the way I liked it, she wore no makeup but then again what goddess needs to. I smiled knowing that she was mine all mine, I couldn't have been a happier man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Who Me**

**CPOV**

I yearned to go to Jacob's, but was told by Edward that I wasn't aloud to go. "Edward why not?" I asked upset. "Because I'm selfish and I want you all to myself." Edward replied. I huffed and walked away from him, "Well if you won't let me go to Jake's I'll go shopping." I said. Edward snarled but nodded, "Fine…" "Alice!" I hollered through the house, well aware that she could have heard me even if I was whispering. "Yes," She said appearing at my side. "Let's go shopping." I said smiling. "He's not coming is he?" She asked eyeing her brother. "He can come if he wants to." I said slipping my hand in Edward's. "Fine, let's go, Jazz." Alice said. Jasper appeared Alice's car keys in his hand. "Alice can we go up to New York, if I've figured it right we should arrive at five thirty and if we waste thirty minutes we shouldn't have to go out when it's sunny." I said following everyone out to the car. "That would be correct Claire." Edward said ruffling my hair. "Is there a reason I'm here?" Jasper asked quietly as we all climbed in the car. "I want you and Claire to get along; it upsets me that it has all come to this." Alice said. "I had no clue it affected you like that Angel, I'll make an effort." Jasper said his words sincere. Alice nodded and back out of the garage hitting top speed before we even hit the main road. "Decrease by ten Alice, or we'll be there to soon" I said my head resting on Edward's chest. Alice nodded and slowed down. "Edward," I whimpered. "Is something the matter love?" Edward said with his faux British accent he knew I loved. "I don't want to take her away from her mother." I replied in a tiny voice. "If I want you to be her step-mother I will." Edward said still keeping his accent. "It's not right." I replied. "I do not care." Edward replied. I sighed allowing him to have to the final word. I sat there silently, thinking to myself, Edward was playing with a strand of my hair occasionally adding his opinion to my thoughts. I felt uneasy having Jasper in the car with me, I shivered uncontrollably something I did when I was extremely uncomfortable. "Calm down love," Edward whispered in my ear, a feeble attempt to calm me down. I felt Jasper try to help but I fought him off my thinking negatively, and about things that scared me.

Once we arrived in the city there was only twenty minutes till the sun would set. Snow was falling steadily, coating the street in a blanket of white. I smiled out the window, "Do you like snow?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around my waist. "Yes, it's pure and delicate, and beautiful…but in a blink of an eye is can all disappear be swept away by a strong gust of wind or by a change in the temperature. "Snow sound like you, minus the change in temperature." Edward chuckled. The sound was musical, a sound I had missed for years. I sat listening to the soft classical music that played over the speakers as Edward kissed up and down my neck. "Alice and Jasper talked quietly between themselves, I cared little content on listening to Edward's thoughts. "Would you really do that if I disappeared?" I asked aloud. "What, run after you and find you then stay with you no matter how evil you where to me?" Edward asked. "Yes," I replied in a tiny voice. "I would," Edward replied pulling his fingers though my blond hair. I smiled, "We can go now." I said looking up as the sky, the sun had set and the moon was slowly climbing it's invisible ladder so it could replace the sun at the top of the sky. "Okay, Jasper and Edward you will go do guy stuff, Claire and I have some serious shopping to do." Alice said. "Good-bye love, call me if she begins to torture you." Edward said. I nodded and placed my lips on his. "Have fun," I whispered before Alice pulled me away. "The store should be just over here, there it is." Alice said pulling me into a David's Bridal shop. "Alice what are we doing in here?" I asked as I looked around at all the bridal gowns. The store was over heated, and smelled heavily of jewelry cleaner. "Edward is going to propose tomorrow at sun set, I want you to already have your wedding dress picked out, now I have a few that I saw you in earlier…I just have to find them." Alice said ignoring the sales women who offered help. I grimaced and followed her, "Sit on the couch over there; I'll be done in a second." Alice instructed. I sighed and went to sit on the white leather couch that was positioned in front of the dressing rooms. Minutes later Alice came back with about five plastic white dress bags. "Go in a try one of them on," She instructed. Not being able to say no to the bright faced pixy in front of me I entered the nearest dressing room and began to undress myself. I slipped on the first dress, it fit…that was a plus. I giggled as I stepped out of the dressing room and stood in front of a large mirror as Alice looked me over. I was in a tradition white gown that flared out at the bottom, it had mess straps and the top and bottom where decorated with some kind of flower design, though I looked good in it, I didn't like it very much. Alice shook her head and I proceeded back into the dressing room to try on the next dress. The next one was also white but it had a satin bow that trailed down the back of the dress. I had to admit I liked this one better it was strapless and had no design, but still it didn't feel right. I changed again, thank goodness I only had three more to try on. The next dress had a Greek goddess feel to it, it was strapless and extremely loose, I didn't like it in the least bit. I took it off quickly and put the next one on, not even bothering the show the Greek goddess dress to Alice. The next was a mermaid style dress, which had lace pretty much all over the outside of it. I didn't show that one to Alice either. I hoped that this would be the one, I slipped it on and instantly fell in love with it, it was again mermaid style with tiny little diamonds all around the top edge, the rest was a plain cream colored white. "Alice I found it." I called stepping out of the dressing room. "Why Mrs. Cullen don't you look ravenous a familiar male voice sounded from around the corner. "Who me?" I questioned. "Who else would I be talking about…Alice?" Edward questioned. "Why don't be silly clearly Alice would be Mrs. Hale." I giggled. "I'm glad you like the dress Claire now if you could please get out of it before Edward decides he wants to see it." Alice asked. "Oh, yes of course." I replied. About twenty minutes later the dress was paid for and had been arranged to pick up December 22, exactly one week before the wedding. I smiled slipping my hand into Edward's, I'm ready to go home." I said quietly. "Me too love, me too." Edward replied. "I want to go a few more places." Alice said. I groaned, "Hop on sweetie," Edward said. I jumped onto his back and he took off, we where going home. Around North Dakota Edward put me down, "Lets run together from here okay." Edward said. "Okay," I replied kissing him lightly on the cheek. We ran together hand in hand until we reached home, I stopped to hunt before entering. Jacob was there waiting for us. I hugged him and then stepped away, "They came for you." He said. "Who cam for me?" I asked very confused. "The Volturi," Jacob replied a stern look on his face.

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

Claire yearned to go to Jacob's, but I quickly let her know that she was not aloud to go under any circumstance what so ever. "Edward why not?" Claire asked clearly upset. I hated to do that to her but I couldn't have her become best friends with a werewolf…I couldn't lose her. "Because I'm selfish and I want you all to myself." I replied. Claire huffed and walked away from me I stifled a chuckle at the absurd look on her face, "Well if you won't let me go to Jake's I'll go shopping." Claire declared. I let a snarled rip through my clenched teeth but nodded, "Fine…" "Alice!" Claire hollered through the house, she was probably well aware that she could have heard her even if I was whispering; at least I hoped she was. I watched as Claire awaited my sister's reply "Yes," She said appearing at Claire's side. "Let's go shopping." Claire said smiling; she eyed me as she said this clearly trying to get on my nerves. "He's not coming is he?" Alice asked eyeing me. "He can come if he wants to." Claire said slipping her hand into mine. It felt nice to have her hand where it belonged, to a normal person it would have felt ice cold but to me it felt warm, kind of like the rest of her felt. "Fine, let's go, Jazz." Alice said. Jasper appeared Alice's car keys in his hand. "Alice can we go up to New York, if I've figured it right we should arrive at five thirty and if we waste thirty minutes we shouldn't have to go out when it's sunny." Claire said following everyone out to the car. "That would be correct Claire." I said ruffling her hair, amazed at how quickly she figured all that out. "Is there a reason I'm here?" Jasper asked quietly as we all climbed in the car. "I want you and Claire to get along; it upsets me that it has all come to this." Alice said. "I had no clue it affected you like that Angel, I'll make an effort." Jasper said his. I about gagged, all this mushy stuff between Alice and Jasper and how he was constantly apologizing to her instead of making things better. I held back a snarl as Alice back out of the garage hitting top speed before we even hit the main road. "Decrease by ten Alice, or we'll be there to soon" Claire said her head resting on my chest. I liked the way that felt, just a tiny bit of pressure, and the tickle of Claire's hair as it rubbed under my chin. Alice nodded and slowed down. "Edward," Claire whimpered. "Is something the matter love?" I said using my faux British accent I knew Claire loved hoping that whatever was wrong I could fix in some way. "I don't want to take her away from her mother." Claire replied in a tiny voice. So that was it, I was almost too upset for words; I took a deep breath in trying to calm myself before responding. "If I want you to be her step-mother I will." I said still keeping my accent, how I'm not sure. "It's not right." Claire replied. For some odd reason Claire had always had an odd sense for what was wrong and right in the world. I laughed at this, I supposed killing people so you could drink their blood to live fell under the right category, or at least I used to. "I do not care." I replied in a harsh tone. I instantly regretted being harsh with Claire, but that fact that she was letting Bella get to her was well, slightly frustrating. Claire sighed allowing me to have to the final word something that was rather rare. Claire sat there silently, thinking to herself, as I played with a strand of her hair occasionally adding my opinion to her strange and ironic thoughts. I could tell Claire felt uneasy having Jasper in the car with us, she shivered uncontrollably something she did when she was extremely uncomfortable. I was seriously beginning to dislike my brother. "Calm down love," I whispered in Claire's ear, a feeble attempt to calm her down. I sat silently stroking her soft cheek, hoping she would calm down. A few times Jasper attempted to help but Claire quickly pushed him away by thinking negatively or about something that scared her. I looked in on these; most of them had something to do with me disappearing.

Once we arrived in the city there was only twenty minutes till the sun would set. Snow was falling steadily, coating the street in a blanket of white. Claire smiled out the window, "Do you like snow?" I asked wrapping an arm around Claire tiny waist. "Yes, it's pure and delicate, and beautiful…but in a blink of an eye is can all disappear be swept away by a strong gust of wind or by a change in the temperature." Claire replied her velvety soprano voice creating music as she spoke. "Snow sound like you, minus the change in temperature." I chuckled, trying to hide my fear of her one day just leaving again. We sat listening to the soft classical music that played over the speakers; I kissed up and down Claire's muscular neck. Alice and Jasper talked quietly between themselves, but I was too content to care. "Would you really do that if I disappeared?" Claire asked aloud, she had clearly been listening to my thoughts. "What, run after you and find you then stay with you no matter how evil you where to me?" I asked playing along. "Yes," Claire replied in a tiny voice as if she where afraid of my answer. "I would," I replied pulling my fingers though Claire's soft blond hair. She smiled, "We can go now." Claire said looking up as the sky. "Okay, Jasper and Edward you will go do guy stuff, Claire and I have some serious shopping to do." Alice said. I sighed, wishing I would have been able to stay with her. "Good-bye love, call me if she begins to torture you." I said. Claire nodded and placed her lips on mine. As she pulled away I longed for more, I longed to stay in that moment forever, never having to move. "Have fun," Claire whispered before Alice pulled her away. I stood in the middle of the parking lot in which we had parked for a few minutes lost in thought. "Alice will bring her back I promise, if you want we can sneak in later on okay." Japer said, he didn't sound annoyed at all. "Can I ask you something?" I questioned. "Go ahead," Jasper said as we walked. "Why do you dislike her so?" I asked confused. "I don't dislike her at all, I love her…not the kind of love you have for her but I consider Claire a sister…I just, I don't know how to show her that, it seams easier to continue pretending that I loath her than to try to be her friend." Jasper responded. "Why is that?" I pressed. "She doesn't trust me like she trust Em and you." Jasper replied. "Is that so," I asked hoping for more. "Emmett is the only vampire I have ever seen that is able to match her in strength to two could go on for days testing whose stronger and you, you Edward, you give her so much…your heart, your daughter, a place to stay, someone to confide in, a lover, yet she takes so little from you. She's selfless Edward," Jasper finished. He words would have made any man who was a bout to get married cry. All I could do was offer a smile, "You couldn't have gotten it better worded," I said. Jasper nodded and turned around; we headed for the Bridal shop I had seen in Alice's thoughts. "I found it," Claire called stepping out of the dressing room. "Why Mrs. Cullen don't you look ravenous," I said from my spot around the corner. Alice had refused to let neither Jasper nor I past the corner. "Who me?" Claire questioned. "Who else would I be talking about…Alice?" I questioned. "Why don't be silly clearly Alice would be Mrs. Hale." Claire giggled. "I'm glad you like the dress Claire now if you could please get out of it before Edward decides he wants to see it." Alice asked. "Oh, yes of course." Claire replied. About twenty minutes later the dress was paid for and had been arranged to pick up December 22, exactly one week before the wedding. Claire smiled slipping her hand into mine; I'm ready to go home." She said quietly. "Me too love, me too." I replied. "I want to go a few more places." Alice said. Claire groaned, "Hop on sweetie," I said. Claire jumped onto my back feeling like nothing more that a feather, I took off, we where going home. Around North Dakota I put Claire down not because she was getting heavy it was simply because I wanted to run _with _her, "Let's run together from here okay." I said. "Okay," Claire replied kissing me lightly on the cheek. This girl sure loved to tease me. We ran together hand in hand until we reached home, Claire stopped to hunt before entering. Jacob was there waiting for us. He looked none to happy. Claire hugged him and then stepped away, "They came for you." He said. "Who cam for me?" Claire asked very confused. "The Volturi," Jacob replied a stern look on his face. I looked on in horror as Claire stood still as a statue, both of us knowing not what to do.


End file.
